fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Lee
Summary Ryan Is an Antagonist turned to Supporting Character in SuperNatural. Ryan Is a Human Being Half-Possessed by a Creature typically Called “A Parasite” Currently in a Dormant state Connected to Brain Stem. Then there is another parasite, which gives him the Ability to resurrect itself or Regenerate from exceptionally-Impossible ways of Coming back to life, Unlike the other parasite the 2nd creature is active and is usually the company of Ryan. Background Ryan in his previously was as casual and average like any human-Being, until encountering the 1st parasite in a Tourist Nature Area but not many tourists have visited the area yet, as he stated. He noticed an small Ominous puddle of Bloody Water with something swimming he attempted to touch it only to have it latch on to his arm only to have him try to struggle it off, unfortunately it successfully made its way into his Mouth almost Choking him in the process, after a few moments when the parasite entered his body he felt something latch on to his brain stem and then the majority of his consciousness is now under the parasites’ Control in which caused to go in a Killing spree to the nearby tourists, none of which survived and the bodies seem to have been pierced through the chest or Head, two of which seem to be cut in half while the other has its upper torso nowhere to be found. Ryan apparently passed out somewhere within the tourist area and he discovers that he has a gunshot in his neck and the parasite in a Semi-Dormant State but that was when the 2nd parasite found him, and latched on to his arms and seeped through his skin with Ryan feeling a Slight Stinging Pain, However by this point the new parasite doesn’t seem to have much damage or Control of him other than him discovering that the new parasite is like a Poison for him to use. Personality After his Tertiary Antagonist role has ceased after the 1st parasite’s Complete and Permanent Dormancy, he is now shown to have more emotions and a personality. He is more of a Calm and Cautious Character often Supportive Of his “New Friends” and his 2nd Parasite, One-Point he was being threatened and explained he doe not want to fight and get his provoker hurt, but the attacker refused to stop and so he had to snap. He is Reasonable and Easily-Annoyed, However (Similar to Previous Owen) When angered to a high point his behaviour is more comparable to an Attacking Wolf, He is Nearly-Persistent into “Eliminating” those who have angered or wronged him. Appearance He stands At around 6 Feet exactly, wearing 3 Layers of Torso clothing; In which he wears a white Inner T-shirt, a Light-Grey jacket with darker-Grey accent and secondary colours, over a Tattered Brown Coat with an “SCP” Symbol on the left Corner, most likely Got due to his Addiction with the Wiki Site. He Wears Black Pants and Shoes. He has lost a tooth close to the middle of his teeth, either by his 1st parasite incident or a Self-Defence tactic by one of his Former victims, His Right eye is Normal while his Left eye is Inverted, however the pupil of his right is Electric-Blue rather than Black. His skin is very pale to the point where it’s almost White, the pale skin does show to be sensitive at times an example of such is a Single punch by Tyler when he had his defence lowered easily caused him to Stagger Down Easily. Personal Stats Alignment: True Neutral (Previously), Chaotic Good Name: Ryan Lee Age: 29 Gender: Male Classification: Parasite-Possessed Superhuman Height: 6’0 Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Inverted (Left), Electric-Blue (Right) Themes: Something Behind You Status: Alive Notes: * He is Left-Handed ever since his 1st parasite Latched to his brain stem. * Namesake: Ryan Bergara Combat Stats Tier: 9-B Physically, 8-C to 8-B Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, 3, 4, Likely 9) Regeneration (Low up to High-Mid, Low-High, Mid-High, Mid-Godly), Blood Manipulation (He can Manipulate Spilled Blood (Talking about “His” Spilled Blood) To Reenter his body or Create a Type Of projectile), Bone Manipulation-Body Control (Similar But more powerful than Alexis, He can rip tendrils out of his back with slightly enlarged rib cage-Bones as scythe-Like weapons on the end of the tendrils, he can also create 3-Scythed tendrils he could use for mobility, height advantage, or scaling Mountains, Cliffs, walls, or ceilings), Night-Vision-Neutral-Vision, Thermographic-Vision (He can manually shift his eyes into Seeing thermal-Signatures/Body-Heat Signatures), Poison Manipulation (His 2nd parasite is Technically a Sentient poison that can enter the body through the skin or mouth to kill or Damage a person), Status Effect Inducement (His 2nd parasite can either Paralyze, Petrify, Freeze, or Render the person unconscious), Shapeshifting (Can Shift parts of his body such as his rib cage area in his torso parts of his arms and legs), Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation (He can generate a; Shockwave of electricity for close combat (The Shockwave reaches 5-10 Meters in Diameter), and Create a temporary shield of electricity for a durability advantage), Fire Manipulation (Can summon fire as single-segment Projectiles (As in when utilising fire it shoots as one, like a Dragon’s Fire Breath)) Attack Potency: '''Wall Level (He is Physically capable of bursting through a wall with little to no Pain), Building Level to City Block Level (His matter manipulation can potentially reach up to being capable of Dematerialising a Building, it’s Tendrils Top Length recorded was 170 Meters) Speed: Peak Human Top Travel And Attack Speed, Superhuman Combat Speed, Athletic Human Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Slightly Over Class 5 (Easily Flip-Threw a Heavy-Duty Hummer), Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class to City Block Class '''Durability: City Block Level (Withstood a Long Lasting Barrage Of Rapid High-Calibre Bullet-Fire, Got crushed under a Collapsing Building, Got Impaled by Several Thin Metal Poles into a Wall, Took a Shovel to the Head without flinching.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Several Meters with Shockwave, Low Hundreds Of Meters (170 Meters) (Via Tendrils) '''Intelligence: Average Standard Equipment: His Tendrils, Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle, Glock 19 Weakness: His Tendrils (The Ones used for Mobility) seem Vulnerable to Energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Bone Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users